


Disappearing Pain

by demonic098



Series: Buck's New Family [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonic098/pseuds/demonic098
Summary: Buck's new family is helping Buck move forward from his pain. It is time to get back in the water!
Series: Buck's New Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168547
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome Back! Once again I do not own the 9-1-1 cast. However, some characters are mine. Hope you enjoy!

Everything was going great! Buck finally moved in with his new family. His job was still a different story, but Jeremy, Rose, and Simon have been helping. They keep him busy. He now is back to his normal weight with a bonus of more muscle. (Thanks to Jer and Simon's workouts) His life was good. He did miss his old family, but he can't hang on to them forever.

Buck was busy sitting on the couch trying to finish his Spanish lesson. He was decent at comprehended a new language. He now knows sign language and even knows some French. Spanish was taking longer than he liked but he could now understand Eddie. He knew what insults Eddie was saying to him in Spanish. It was hard at first to hide his emotions. He did not want Eddie to know he knew Spanish. It came close a couple times where Buck wanted to yell back at Eddie in Spanish, but he held his tongue. He knew it would not change anything. To busy with his thoughts, he didn’t see Jeremy sit next to him on the couch.

“Earth to Ev! Are you ready to go?” Snapped out of his thoughts, Buck raised his eyebrow in a questioning manner. Jeremy laughed, “Ev, we are going to go to the beach today. It is time you learned to move on. I want to teach you how to surf but we need to make you comfortable with the water first.” Buck instantly got nauseous. The water was still a fear of his. Jeremy seeing the sudden change in Buck grabbed his should and pulled Buck from his mind. “Hey, it is ok to be scared. I am going to help you. Rose and Simon are coming as well. If it gets to be too much, we will stop.”

So this is how Buck ended up a nervous wreck on the beach. He was a foot away from the water, shaking. Jeremy was holding on to him to keep him up on his feet. Rose and Simon were already in the water, encouraging him. Buck felt like he was going to faint. All he could see was dead bodies, buildings smashed to pieces. Jeremy turned Buck away from the beach to face him. “Ev, look at me” Jeremy grabbed Buck’s hand and placed it on his chest beneath his heart. “You feel that Ev? That is my heart, focus on that. Now slowly walk backwards.” Buck could feel the beating of Jeremy’s heart which kept Buck from going into the past. Before Buck realized it, he was already up to his hips in the water. Jeremy slowly keeping him close and a reassuring hand on Buck’s neck, pushed Buck a little deeper. “Jer, I’m in the water,” Buck said nervously. “I know Ev. I am proud of you. Now we are just going to chill here. I think we accomplished enough for today. I do not want to push it.”

They stayed like that until they decided to leave the beach. Getting out of the water, Buck felt sad. He wanted to stay and push himself further. Rose must have sensed his thoughts because she wrapped her arm around Buck. “We will come back tomorrow. You did great.” So they did. They went to the beach everyday after work. Jeremy was always there with a hand on Buck’s neck. The day Buck finally dove into the water was the best feeling to him. The water was cool and tasted of salt. He felt weightless. When he emerged from the water, Buck was smiling. They spent the rest of that day, trying to teach Buck to surf. Let’s just say, learning a new language was easier to Buck. But to Buck, he knew with his new family he had all the time to learn.


	2. Chapter 2

When Simon told Buck, surfing would be painful, Buck just laughed. He was a firefighter, how much pain could it be? When Buck woke up, he could barely feel his arms. They felt like jelly. With a huff, Buck got dressed. Rose already was up and cooking breakfast when Buck entered the kitchen. “Morning Evan, there is a pain reliever on the table. I suggest you take it.” Buck smiled, of course she knew he was in pain. She was always one step ahead of him. “I heard you actually managed to stay on the board this time. Jeremy was so excited. That is all he talked about this morning before he left for work,” Rose said while placing breakfast down on the table and took a seat. Buck smiled, “Of course Jer would be excited. He can finally have a fair race. I plan on being a better surfer.” “Hahaha, don’t get cocky Evan. Now I packed your lunch and dinner. Please be safe today!” Buck smiled, he grabbed his lunch and gave Rose a kiss on the forehead. “Always. Love you!”

Once at the station, Buck went to go change into his uniform. Entering the locker room, he saw Eddie also getting dressed. Eddie seeing him mumbled something in Spanish. “Qué sigue haciendo aquí? Crees que ya se rendiría.” (What are you still doing here? You think he would give up.) Before Buck realized it, he said “Yes, I am still here. Get over it.” Eddie looked up slightly confused. Before he could ask Buck how he knew what he said the bell rang. Eddie got up and ran out of the room. After Buck finished, he left the locker room to run into Bobby. “Buckley get on the truck. We need you on calls today.” Buck looked surprised but did not hesitate. He ran and climbed into the truck. The others just gave him a slight glance before returning to their conversation. Buck quickly put on his headset and turned to look out the window. He was only half paying attention to the conversation.

“All I’m saying is I swear it’s not there. I can’t remember where I put it and Christopher is freaking out. Can you guys please look in Denny’s room? It’s a teddy bear.” Buck turned to look at Eddie, semi interested in the conversation. “I can look. I’m sure it is somewhere,” Hen said. Before he could stop himself, Buck asked “What teddy bear? Does it have a red bow or is it the one with the green hat?” Eddie’s faced flashed with anger. “Why do you care?” Before Buck could answer Bobby spoke. “Ok guys, we are on our way to the pier. Apparently, a child went over the edge on the boardwalk and is stuck on a pole above the water. Eddie you will get into a harness and repel down. Chim and Hen you need to deal with the mom and once we get the kid up, he needs to be checked for injuries. Buckley, you will be telling Eddie all he needs to know when he repels down. Any questions?” Everyone just nodded. The truck went into complete silence. The conversation long forgotten.

Arriving at the scene, Buck felt a sense of panic. Sure, he’s been in the water, but he has not stepped on the newly built boardwalk. Before he could calm his nerves, Eddie pushed him forward. “Come on Buckley, we do not have time for your slow ass today.” Pushing his emotions down, Buck ran after Eddie. Once at the edge of the pier, Buck looked down. Not even twenty feet, there was a boy not even seven stuck on a pole. He was barely hanging on. The pole looked like it caught on his hoodie. “Diaz, you are going to have to repel fast. The pole only has his hoodie. He could slip out of it at any moment. He is twenty feet down.” Eddie just glared at him. “I know how to do my job Buckley. So just let me do it.” Eddie then climbed over the railing and started to climb down. Buck was leaning over the railing with Bobby watching as well. Not even two minutes later, the child slipped out from his hoodie and went into the water. Before anyone could stop him, Buck dove in after him. The water was like ice. It sent spikes into his skin. Swimming deeper, Buck’s vision was starting to go black. He was starting to panic. Images of bodies were staring to appear in his mind. Pushing the memories aside, Buck focused on grabbing the boy. With the boy in his arms did Buck break the surface of the water. His lungs screamed for air. The boy was shivering and clinging to Buck like a lifeline. “Hey, it’s ok buddy. I got you. You need to breathe slow. Can you tell me your name?” The little boy shoved his face into Buck’s neck, crying. Buck just held onto him speaking reassurances into the boy’s ear.

Buck could see the rest of the 118 on a boat heading him way. “I’m going to be in so much trouble,” Buck said out loud. When the boat finally got to them, Buck did not miss the anger in Eddie and Bobby’s faces. “Give me the boy”, Chim said. However, the boy was glued to Buck. He was not going to move. Buck let out a huff. With all the strength he had, Buck pulled himself onto the boat, never letting go of the boy. His chest was throbbing. It took some persuading before the boy let go of Buck to be looked at. However, Buck never left his side, even when the boy was loaded onto the ambulance. When the boy finally left in the ambulance is when Buck headed back to the truck. The 118 were waiting for him, looking pissed.

“What the hell Buckley, you just decided to dive after a child into freezing cold water. Eddie was about the grab him. You should have waited,” Bobby yelled. “Yea Buckley, I had him but no you always have to play the hero,” Eddie said. Buck could barely contain his anger. He could feel the anger coursing through his body. He wanted to punch something. He knew if he didn’t leave right now, he would end up hitting one of them. So, Buck just turned around and walked to the truck and got in. He did not go back to them as they yelled for him. He had nothing to say to them.


	3. Chapter 3

The ride back to the station was a silent affair. You could sense the anger, but no one said a word. When they finally made it back to the station, Buck jumped out of the truck and walked to the locker room. He needed to shower and put-on warm clothes. He hoped the rest of the team would let him go but nothing ever works out for Buck. While taking off his shirt, the rest of the 118 came bursting into the locker room. “We are not done talking about this Buckley. And I cannot believe you would turn your back and walk away from a direct order.” Buck could feel the anger building again. He turned to look at the rest of the team when they all looked down at his chest and got silent.

Buck’s chest was nothing but purplish bruises. Buck knew he was going to get a bruise from hitting the water, but he never expected it to be this bad. Before the 118 could say anything, Buck spoke, “Captain Nash I am going to go shower, after I am done doing that. I am going to put in transfer papers. I do not want to work at this station.” The 118 just stood there shocked. When Buck finally was dressed and had finished the paperwork. He went to grab his stuff before delivering the paperwork to Bobby. When he knocked on the door, he did not expect to see everyone in the office. They all got quiet when he entered. Buck did not want to hear what they had to say so he walked up to the desk and handed the paperwork to Bobby. “Captain Nash, here are my transfer papers. I already cleaned out my locker so it should be good to go for my replacement.” After handing over the paperwork, Buck turned and walked out of the firehouse. The rest of the 118 did not stop him.

When Buck walked in the door to his home, Jeremy rounded the corner with a bat. “Ev, what are you doing here? You are not suppose to be home for hours?” Before Buck could answer, he dropped to the floor in tears. The emotions he kept bottled up all day finally came to the surface. “I left Jer. I asked for a transfer. I jumped after a boy on the pier and they yelled at me for doing it. I can’t work there anymore. They don’t value me so why am I dealing with their shit and abuse.” Buck kept mumbling. Jer sat on the floor with him through his roller coaster of emotions. When he finally calmed down, Buck looked at Jeremy. “Can we go surfing?” Jeremy just laughed, “Sure Ev, but can I see the bruise on your chest before we go?” Buck just nodded and let Jeremy help him with his shirt. “oof, that looks like it hurts. It doesn’t look to be causing any issues so I say let’s go put on some wet suits so I can kick your ass.”

Once in the water, Buck felt more relaxed. Catching some waves and actually doing better than Jeremy made Buck forget his pain. It was close to dinner time when Jeremy and Buck walked out of the water. Jeremy had his arm around Buck’s shoulder laughing about some joke. Buck was laughing as well. Walking back to the truck, Buck thought about all the events that have happened to him. He may have lost a family, but he realized that it was not hard to make another. He loved his new family and that is all he ever needed.


End file.
